Tropic
5/5 (GTA IV) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck (GTA IV) Boat (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- tropic2 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = tropic (All games) tropic2 (GTA Online; Yacht variant) |handlingname = TROPIC (All games) |textlabelname = TROPIC (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (HD Universe) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Tropic is a motor yacht and speedboat in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Grotti in GTA IV and Shitzu in GTA V. Design 3D Universe Each iterations of the Tropic are essentially or , evidently featuring living space on the lower compartment of the boat and a partially covered on top; in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, a small kitchen is visible from the door in the back, while in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the front windows are semi-transparent, allowing the player to see a small living area with red curtains, tables and two sofas. The Tropic in GTA Vice City Stories, however, is sharply reduced in height, with its top chopped and featuring an open flybridge. In GTA San Andreas and Vice City, it closely resembles a Chris-Craft Corinthian 33, but without the bridge cover. It is also one of the boats wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound for export in GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Tropic is still a cabin cruiser, but has a low-profile cabin housed in its bulky hull and has moderate speed. The boat, however, is distinguishable from other speedboats by its accessories. For any Tropics with an optional spoiler, retractable roofs (front, back, or both) or a glass fairing (front only) may be further attached on the spoiler itself. As the boat is reduced to a size smaller than even the Jetmax or Squalo, the title of largest boat now belongs to the Tug, which is easily twice the size of the pre-GTA IV Tropic. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tropic returns to Grand Theft Auto V. It now has many more variations of colour schemes, unlike the GTA IV rendition. It also features more variations of spoilers, booms and canopies, and an initially updated paintjob design. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Yacht Dingy In Grand Theft Auto Online, a special version of the Tropic with a different livery appears when purchasing the Orion Yacht in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. It is essentially the same Tropic, but minor tweaks have been made to it, such as the metal frames found around the vehicle and its upper front is mostly predominated by the primary color and different detailings. It spawns in the colors of the yacht purchased - altering the color of the yacht will consequently alter the color of the boat and any other boats featured with the yacht. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Yacht= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Despite its size and weight, the Tropic in GTA Vice City has an exceptional top speed, although its ability to turn at high speeds is poor. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, it is generally one of the slowest of all boats (in a similar level as the Marquis and Rio) due to its size and weight. The GTA San Andreas rendition is remarkably fast, comparable to a Squalo. Due to the two large engines, the boat is able to navigate across shallow waters. It is a great boat for transporting large gangs, and great for just cruising around in the waters of San Andreas, but the only disadvantage is its bad turning. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV rendition features greatly improved performance, but remains as a lower-end speedboat. However, it is the third-fastest boat, having a similar speed as the game's Dinghy. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the boat retains its significant qualities from its previous rendition, however the handling has been revamped due to the large overhaul of vehicle physics. Its mass has been reduced significantly, allowing to have higher speeds. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Tropic-GTASA-interiors.jpg|Interiors of the Tropic in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; the former is available in all pre-''GTA IV'' Tropics. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Tropic-GTA4-variant1-front.jpg|A Tropic in Grand Theft Auto IV. Tropic-GTA4-variant2-front.jpg|A Tropic in GTA IV, with a spoiler, a canvass roof and a fairing. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Tropic-GTAV-side.jpg|Side view of the Tropic in Grand Theft Auto V. Tropic-GTAV-Front-Variant2.png|A Tropic in GTA V without its canopy extension. (Rear quarter view) Tropic-trailer-boat-gtav.png|A Tropic on a Boat Trailer. Tropic-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Tropic on Rockstar Games Social Club. Tropic-GTAV-DockTease.png|The Tropic on DockTease. Versions Rufus Rufus is the name for a boat based on the Tropic, appearing as a prop in Grand Theft Auto V. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *All Hands On Deck! - The French use this boat to attack on water and block the yatch's patch. *Stunt Boat Challenge - At some parts of the channels, Tommy has to avoid Tropics that are in the way. *Naval Engagement - Tommy destroys two Tropics in Starfish Island, owned by haitians. *Autocide - The fifth target, Nick Kong, owns a Tropic, which he uses for cruising before being killed. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Amphibious Assault - The guards patrols the water around the ship using four Tropics. *Vertical Bird - The spy boats that Toreno wants Carl to destroy are Tropics on the waters of Sherman Reservoir. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Tropic is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the fourth and final list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Docked on the eastern side of the Vice Point-Leaf Links canal, Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns at Bone County, usually seen floating north of Verdant Meadows *Usually spawns at a small dock in San Fierro below the Garver Bridge in front of a Squalo. *Used as spy ships during the mission Vertical Bird (obtainable). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Spawns around Starfish Island. *Docked at the Ocean Bay Marina in Ocean Beach, at the middle dock. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *It appears on the waterways of Liberty City. *Sometimes spawns at a small dock next to Faustin's Mansion in Beachgate, at the end of the road. *Spawns at a pier at the boatyard from Catch the Wave on Charge Island. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased from DockTease for $22,000. *Spawns around the Puerto Del Sol Yacht Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Default *Can be purchased from DockTease for $22,000. ;Yacht *Available with the purchase of The Orion Galaxy Super Yacht (enhanced version only). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' *If the player jumps on the bow (front) of the Tropic and walks towards the front window, CJ will suddenly appear either underwater, underneath the Tropic or appear in Blue Hell. **Also, if the player looks through the Tropic's windows while surrounded by water, they may notice that there is no water. This is also present in the Reefer, Predator, and various other boats with windows. Navigation }}de:Tropic es:Tropic pl:Tropic pt:Tropic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V